


Feral Heart

by SweetSugerApple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Dog Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Poison, Sex, Starvation, Torture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: (this story has heavy adult language and adult themes, mention of torture, dog fighting, death and drug use, please only read if you are able to handle the themes mentioned above)red, an edgy bitty and blue, a baby blue bitty, just wanted to be a family, to make a family of their own, sure, they lived on the streets, but with the two of them working together, being able to feeding another mouth didnt seem like a far away from reality.if only reality was a kinder mistress.





	1. disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome, I just want to say that in this first chapter, there is a bit about intercourse, so if you don't want to read anything about that, feel free to skip that bit, it works with or without it, and will be marked with this simple ** at the start and end of the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> also, what is the inspiration for this, well, its a funny story. one day, I was playing a rpg online game, being asked by some guy over seas if I was a 'gril' and for the 'sexy', laughing my ass off messing with this lonely bugga when im suddenly wacked in the face with something with wings.
> 
> at first I thought it was a moth, I like moths, so I wanted to help set this thing outside, I turn on the lights, and look down, and to my horror, is a massive winged cockroach flapping around on the ground, crawling on my foot, then suddenly flying off and getting into the closet through a tiny gap.
> 
>  
> 
> extremely disgusted and quite annoyed that I just got punched by a cockroach but still wanting to get it out, I open the door, only to see the ass, mating with another one right on top of my good bedding, I'm not gonna lie, I bloody smooshed the ass with the first thing I could find. I feel sorry for it, but um, cant to anything about that now.
> 
> and that is how this story was made

It was all his fault

 

He should have known better.

 

This is all his fault.

 

His lover, blue, was hurt, crushed, dying, because of him.

 

“Blue...” he gasped, red tears falling down his cheek and landing on the baby blue bitty, mixing with their own.

 

“Hang on sweetheart” he grasped their hand, holding it close to his chest, as tightly as he dared as blue gave a sobbing gasp of pain in return.

 

God, he could hardly stand it, watching his mates crushed ribs stutter as blue tried to gasp in as much air as he could, small whines and cries of pain escaping as the small bitty tried as much as he could to hold on, to live, to survive the night.

 

-

 

They had been out in the dark of an ally, sharing in a passionate kiss, which had soon turned into something more.

 

They had gasped, moaned and whispered their love to each other as they joined together in the act.

 

**“Red… ah! Please more… i- mmm ah! I love you, please do it, i can't hold on any longer!” blue had cried, his privates aching and wet from their session, tears of over simulation running down his cheeks, unable to speak more as the edgy bitty captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

 

They gasped as they parted, moaning as red began to speed up his pass, feeling his insides burn hot, and ready to complete their mating.

 

“I will, i love ya, i love ya so much, just like how i'll love our kid” he whispered, hand removing itself from blues hips to whip away at his mates tears, and giving a gentle kiss just to the side of his eye cause them to close in pleasure.**

 

Both to distracted in their lust for each other to notice the human entering the ally until it was to late.

 

red jerked into conciseness on the ground, the world burning around him as a deafening white noise blocked out all other sound.

 

Red had to fight the scream trying to escape as he lifted himself up, watching numbly as drops of red dripped down below him from his face, splattering as it hit the ground, feeling as if time itself had slowed down as he watched what happened next

 

“Disgusting” a voice, female and dripping with venom had spoken, it was loud, like that of something big.

 

“Fucking feral bittys making babys in the ally, someone needs to do something about this gross ass shit” she snarled spitting onto the ground as if she had just eaten something disgusting 

 

Red had to look up, high up before he noticed where it had come from.

 

The human females face was young, yet looked like they had been sleeping it rough much like them, their eyes, slightly red where white should be, looking as if they had not slept well in a long time, or more likely, was high of some sort of drug.

 

In her hands, squirming and making choked screams was blue, desperately trying to escape their tight grasp.

 

“Ple-augh! Please st- st-p, ca, ah, brea..” blue whimpered, unable to take in enough breath to even raise his voice above a whisper.

 

Red tried to lift himself up and charge at the woman who dared to hurt his mate, but as soon as he managed to wobble to his small feet, he felt the world tilt as he hit the dirty concrete floor below him.

 

Red heard the human scream like someone had stabbed the bitch followed by the thud of a small body hitting the ground.

 

“BL- BLUE!” red screamed, crawling up into a wobbled sprint to his fallen mates curled up body.

 

“IT FUCKING DRIPPED JIZZ ON ME! AH, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!” screamed the human, lifting up their leg behind them before swinging it down and lunching blue off further into the ally, crashing into the bins with a agonized scream before fading off into a whimper before silence.

 

“You... YOU FUCKING BITCH!” red roared launching his bones at the human.

 

With a startled scream he watched as the woman let out a startled cry and clutched her hand as tears started to drip down her cheeks as if she was the victim, how dare the fucking bitch.

 

He watched, panting, tears of streaming down his face, one eye forced closed to keep the blood out as she ran out of the ally, screaming about the two feral bittys.

He stood there for a moment, before he felt reality slip back to him.

 

Breathing fast, he turned and ran as fast as his sore bloodied body would allow towards where his lover had been kicked.

 

He called out the baby blues name, over and over, sobbing and even at one point vomiting blood as he searched, eventually, a weak voice answered him, whimpering his name, only heard because of the echo from in between two large dumpsters

 

“Blue! Oh my god, blue, blue please, please oh please” wobbling he approached the sound, sobs and gasps leaving him in relief that his mate was alive.

 

The relive did not last long though, as his eyes fell upon his lover.

 

Blue was lying in an awkward position, his spine seemed to be twisted slightly, ribs, bleeding through the rags they used as cloths, the blue bandana, a gift red had managed to rip off an old blue silky material they had once found, was torn and had sprinkles of blood around where blues mouth was hidden behind, the red growing more and more as blue vomited blood through his teeth.

 

Red rushed forward as he heard blue choke, snapping from his shocked paralyzation 

 

Practically collapsing beside blue, he quickly rolling blue onto his side, flinching at the gurgled scream as he moved blue.

 

No longer choking on his own blood, blue vomited a mix of blood and food.

 

Red didn't care he was kneeling on vomit, all he cared about was if was about to see the love of his life was about to die in front of him.

 

The next few hours where a blur, trying his best to stop the bleeding not caring about his own injured body in favour of his mate, trying his best to treat the life threatening skills with his minimal knowledge of medical care.

 

“Please blue...” red sobbed, curled up next to blue, who was panting in his sleep, whimpering and whining in pain, shuddering from the cold despite being wrapped up in as much cloth red could manage to find.

 

“Please don't die, i can't live with myself if you die, i don't want to lose you, i don't want to be alone again, anything… please anything but that” he snuggled, gently into blues side, tears staining the cloth as he drifted to sleep.

 

-

Blue woke up to the world burning, he choked back a sob of pain as he took a deep breath, hacking up dried blood that followed into a coughing fit that almost sent him back into the blackness of oblivion

 

“Blue!” blue was barely aware as he felt trembling hands curdle his cheeks gingerly, as if the slightest touch would dust him.

 

“Blue, your awake, i thought… i was so scared” blue didn't know when he had close his eyes, but slowly, pained (did he have a black eye? One felt just so heavy, oh how easy it would be, to close them and never open them again) he opened them to see red, teary eyed and gasping between sobs.

 

God, red looked horrible.

 

Bags under his sockets, blood dried and marked down his chin and forehead where a nasty scrap marked his already scared face.

 

He had never seen red so scared, not even when he had first found him, it hurt, it hurt almost as much as his body.

 

“Re.ahh..” blue tried to talk, but could barely even let out a sound, his body begging him to stop, to give up to the dark spots that danced across his vision.

 

“Shh… shhh its ok, i'm here… im here” blue felt red plant a soft tender kiss over his sore eye, tears dropping onto his forehead as red closed his eyes, there he rested, just letting the tears fall

 

The tender moment was broken as blue heard a rumbled growl from reds middle

 

Blue watched in fear as he watched red double over clutching his stomach in pain, clenching his eyes closed and teeth in hunger.

 

Good, red was so hungry.

 

Blue had been in a coma for almost 3 whole days, and that whole time, any food that red had manage to find while also tending to his lovers wounds had gone to the feral baby blue, chewing it up first and then transferring it into the others mouth, like that of a mother bird to her younglings.

 

If only red had the skills that blue had, maybe he would not have dug himself into this pit of starvation, but he had never been the best at foraging, nor had the ability to sniff out food like the baby blue could.

 

Maybe, to alot of peoples surprise, red had not always been a street bitty, he was a family breed bitty, born to be the perfect pet, he had once had a family, one that had loved him, but tragedy happened, his owner, a sweet girl, had died to causes unknown to him, and before he knew it, the girls parents had given him away for free.

 

He knew that they had meant well when they did so, not having the money after the funeral or emotional energy to take care of a bitty like red, they could not have known that the person who ‘adopted’ him would be scum.

 

Fight after fight, dog after dog, the sound of crunching bones and mutts growls and whines.

 

God, they still haunted him.

 

Eventually, when he had escaped that hell, he was found by blue half starved and covered in bite marks.

 

blue, a feral bitty, born, raised and living off the streets, just like his parents and their parents before him.

 

Unlike most baby blues, his personality was not as innocent and cheerful of baby blues born in captivity like red had.

 

Instead, it was more mature and guarded, like that of a boss bitty, while still maintaining the sweetness of a baby blue, even if it took a while to see.

 

Red knows he would not be alive if not for blue taking him in, showing him the ways of street, how to survive as a feral.

 

And now, it was reds turn to return the fairer to blue.

 

That is, if his wounds, yet to be treated, get infected or he drops dead from starvation first.

 


	2. together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are getting worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year

_ He was tossed back into his cage, covered in blood, sweat and dust, both his own and that of what was once was one of his many neighbours. _

 

_ He remembered, the day before it all went to hell. _

 

_ “Its ok red... your new caretaker told us he has many little bittys just like you, i'm sure you will feel right at home in no time, we love you...” they had cuddled him, giving feather light kisses before being carefully placed into his little box. _

 

_ Oh how he had been so sad. _

 

_ But he reassured himself that things would get better eventually. _

 

_ What a joke. _

 

_ He curled up, sobbing into his hands, tears flowing like a waterfall, yet still silent, he could not afford to draw attention to himself, it would be to soon, he could not handle their eyes right now. _

 

_ Whos eyes? His so called caretaker? His cell mates? The dogs? _

 

_ He didn't know any more. _

 

_ He didn't know anything anymore _

 

_It hu_ r _t_ s _o_ _m_ u _ch_

 

I _t h_ u _r_ t

 

_It_ hu _r_ t

 

It _HU_ RT!! _I_ T HURTS IT-

 

-

 

Red awake with a gasp, jerking up before hissing and curling up into a small little ball.

 

It was just… just a nightmare.

 

Just…

 

He slowly lifted himself up, clutching his ribs as hunger ate at him as he wobbled to his feet, stumbling over to their little makeshift shelter to check on blue.

 

He was… not any worse than before, but still not getting any better.

 

Blue was currently unconcise, a normality for him since the ‘event’

 

Red slowly lowered himself down beside the baby blue, a hiss leaving him as he put pressure on his fractured leg before checking all the bandages and lightly dabbing away anyway blood and sweat he could see, making sure to check and make sure blue was comfortable as he could be in his sleep.

 

Blues eye was slightly better, if still bruised and painful, and blue had even been able to whisper to him that he could still see out of it, if a little hazily.

 

Red had almost collapsed from relive.

 

His ribs however…

 

Red gingerly lifted up blues shirt, the fabric sticky and smelling like rot.

 

Blues ribs where infected, bleeding rotting marrow and magic, the infection causing blue to gain a fever and slightly hallucinate slightly, at one point, he had suffered a seizure, he would never forget the sight of his sweet blue, jerking and foaming from the mouth before all but collapsing, seeming so confused and tired and scared.

 

Red did not sleep that night or the next.

 

Getting up, red covered blue back up and left their shelter.

 

It would be around this time in the afternoon that most of the day time shops start to close and throw out any leftovers they didn't end up selling or just scrapes in general. 

 

If he headed out now, he might be able to get something fresh quick enough without them getting taken by the other creatures that often visited human bins.

 

Cockroaches, maggots, cats…

 

Dogs.

 

Red shuddered.

 

By the time he made it to a bakery he had not yet visited before, since most other places had seemed to notice that something had been ripping into the bags in the night and started to put stuff on top of the lids to discourage animals from raiding.

 

Normally that would not have been a problem, but with his health, he didn't have the energy to spare wasting it on blue magic.

 

Lucky when red reach the place, there did not really seem to be any other scavengers around, and the bakery had still yet to throw anything away, but he could still hear the humans inside, cleaning up and moving around.

 

And the smell from inside…

 

_ ”here you go red, Open wide” he opened his mouth of sharp little fangs, yet the hand did not seem to care, placing the bitty size piece of cake onto his tongue, he hummed in thought, before swallowing. _

 

_ “So… how was it?” she asked nervously, anxious eating away at her, he could tell. _

 

_ Quickly licking his lips he looked up at her and gave a cheeky smirk _

 

_ “I think you just bought this from a bakery, instead of baking it yourself, after all, you said you sucked at baking, but this, this is probably the best cake i have ever had” he winked at her, smiling sincerely up at her, making sure that she knew he was proud of her, and only being cheeky. _

 

_ “Oh red” she blushed, hands covering her cheeks as if to hide her embarrassment, he smiled in success when tears of happiness sprang to her eyes, a shy, but overjoyed smile on her lips. _

 

He shook his head, slapping his cheeks lightly as bittersweet tears threatened to drip down his skull

 

Damn it red! Keep it together, it's just a stupid bakery.

 

_" one day, when i have enough money, let's open up our own bakery together red"_

 

The sound of a squeaky rusty door made red jerk up from his memories, and quickly he stumbled his way undercover as he watched a rather large human dump two white plastic bags into the trash, before yawning, scratching at their ass, before walking back into the bakery.

 

Red quickly scaled the bin, reaching the top, he quickly scanned both bins, the one closest to him seemed to just be recyclables and the one on his right was…

 

Holy shit.

 

Red practically leaped for joy straight into the bin landing on a barely touched loaf of bread, quickly taking a healthy bite out of it.

 

Mmm! Oh it was so good…? kinda, it had a very strange after taste, but red could not care less, food was food, and as long as he had enough to share with blue for ages he didn't care.

 

Quickly getting his fill, he began ripping manageable bitty sized sizes from the large piece of bread into his makeshift bag, occasionally taking a bite of other things he could reach from his place on the bread, all of them seeming to have that strange taste after.

 

Was he sick or something? He was pretty sure his head wound was not the cleanest, but he didn't think it was infected enough to make him get sick and mess with his sense of taste…

 

Shaking himself from the thoughts, he quickly tied up his bag and tossed it down to the ground before slowly climbing down to it.

 

As he made it down, he felt himself falter.

 

Was.. was it just him, or was the world slightly more hazy and dull then it was before…

 

Shudders wreaked through his body, before he felt himself vomiting violently.

 

“Wha… is…” he managed before he coughed up more vomit before falling onto his hands and knees, he could feel foam bubbling at the side of his mouth, what was this, what was happening, all he did was… eat strange tasting food

 

he...

 

Shit…

 

No wonder he was the only scavenger here

 

They either knew better or were all dead.

 

Red felt himself shudder and poison claw at his insides before he let out a weak sob, his body trembling in a sudden cold sweat

 

Why him, why, what did he do to deserve this…

 

He was falling to his side, curling up into a small ball

 

He just wanted to have a family, he just wanted to feel that feeling again.

 

He could hear the sound of a rusty door opening, the sound of a gasp, a voice, and loud footsteps

 

He just wanted to be happy again.

 

He heard the sound of voices arguing above him.

 

with blue

 

The sound of buttons being pressed on a phone, the sound of things being moved around

 

with his old life

 

People were talking

 

with the sweet girl who had took care of him

 

A cloth over his body, moving him up, up, up

 

he could almost feel them

 

their warm hands

 

rubbing his back

 

waddling him in cloth

 

pouring milk down his throat…

 

Wait…

 

Red quickly jerked, the sound of a human male talking to someone in a panic as red tried to escape the cloth burrito he found himself in weakly, as another human, one he had not seen before, forcibly held him still as they jammed some sort of glass tube into his froth filled mouth before pressing down on some sort of squishy thing on it end.

 

Red choked as milk flooded his stomach again, coughing and crying as the thing was pulled out of his mouth.

 

“Oh thank god it still seems to be alive, yes, yes its eyes are open and it's moving, should we keep giving it milk?” the male asked into the phone, the person on the other end must have answered as the man seemed to sigh in relief, however, still very much tense.

 

“Ok! They said to keep giving it milk every other minute and just to try keep it still for now, and that they should be here in about 10 minutes” the man said, talking to the other human, this one also male. But skinny and much smaller compared to the other.

 

Red froze, he knew that these human where probably trying to save him, and whatever what coming in 10 minutes was probably some sort of bitty rescue to take him to a vet but.

 

‘Blue’

 

With as much strength as he could muster, red bite down hard onto the clothed hand, not strong enough to piece through to the skin, but enough to make it a painful sensation.

 

In their shock the human dropped him and as soon as he hit the ground, red mustered as much magic as he could and vanished

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue had a seizure because of infection, fever, low blood sugar and also breathing problems
> 
> red used to be a service animal(?) therapy bitty something or other.
> 
> and red ended up eating pest control poison if any of you didn't somehow realize, if you ever eat something that you think may have poison in it, try drink some milk, as much as you can, then vomit it back up, it can help clean your insides

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was the first time I have written anything nsfw, plus im like, asexual so like, wow, didn't think that would happen, especially in a fanfiction about video game characters or in this case, A video game character, making out with himself but from a different reality, in a separate reality where they are super small and seen as pets.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess I can cross that off the bucket list??


End file.
